Lágrima de sangre
by Hasu Fanfiction
Summary: Midoriya Izuku decide traer de regreso memorias de su vida anterior sin saber a lo que se enfrenta. El amor, el deseo y la envidia, cada uno de ellos tienen caras y nombres que son familiares para él. Izuku, ¿se arrepentirá de descubrirlos?.../One-shot creado para el concurso "AU KatsuDeku Awards", organizado por el grupo de Facebook "KatsuDeku World".


**LÁGRIMA DE SANGRE**

* * *

 _ **《 No sabes el valor de los momentos, hasta que se convierten en recuerdos. 》**_

* * *

Una alegre melodía empezaba a escucharse por los alrededores, el auto que avanzaba en la autopista aceleró unos metros antes de llegar a la entrada de su destino, la gran feria gitana.

El auto gris se ubicó en un espacio vacío y una vez estacionado, los tres ocupantes descendieron animados del interior.

La mirada de Midoriya Izuku no podía permanecer en un solo lugar, todo le resultaba fascinante. Realmente agradecía a sus amigos el que lo trajeran aquí para animarlo luego de haber sido despedido de su trabajo de medio tiempo debido a que el gerente no podía seguir remunerándole. Le gustaba su trabajo, era bueno al tratar con las personas, y su jefe no tenía problemas con que fuera un omega. Encontrar un nuevo empleo en el que no lo discriminen sería difícil.

Tenya debió notar su mirada perdida porque le dio un sentido apretón en el hombro, tratando de confortarlo. Ya junto a Uraraka e Izuku recorrieron sin prisa cada puesto de la feria, que estaba en pleno apogeo a pesar de ser media tarde. Repentinamente, unas manos cubrieron los ojos de Izuku tomándolo desprevenido, se sorprendió ante el cálido susurro en sus oídos que le dejó sintiendo un cosquilleo en la nuca.

— ¿Quién soy? —preguntó aquel que lo mantenía a oscuras. Izuku escuchó las risas de Iida y Ochako, y supuso entonces quien sería su captor.

— ¡Shinsou! –Acertó, y se giró a abrazar a su amigo y ex compañero de escuela — ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Viniste solo? —cuestionó Izuku, alegre por el repentino y para nada planeado encuentro con su amigo pelilila.

Iida y Ochako tosieron falsamente antes de excusarse para ir a cierta zona del lugar.

—Pero chicos, hoy íbamos a divertirnos todos juntos...— habló Izuku, algo confuso por su partida. Uraraka lo consoló.

—Izuku, no te quedarás solo, apuesto a que Hitoshi no tiene planes por el resto de la noche, ¿o me equivoco? —cuestionó con una mirada pícara, Izuku miró al aludido.

—No, de hecho, es la primera vez que estoy aquí así que me vendría bien conocer el lugar y divertirme un poco –respondió, y miró a Izuku a los ojos —y si es junto contigo será menos solitario...

Iida y Ochako, que estaban de espaldas a Izuku, levantaron ambos el pulgar dándole el visto bueno.

— ¿Ya ves, Izuku? Nosotros estaremos de regreso pronto.

—Midoriya, recuerda que hoy es tu día, no pienses mucho las cosas, ¿sí? Y cuando se te presente la oportunidad de formar parte de algo grande, tómala —aconsejó Iida, con una sonrisa, y dirigiéndose a Hitoshi habló —Cuídalo bien.

Shinsou asintió algo avergonzado.

—Lo haré.

Para entonces, Izuku sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante.

Esperaba descubrirlo pronto.

—Hay que establecer un punto de encuentro, ¿les parece? –Habló Tenya, ante el asentimiento de todos, le dio un breve vistazo a los alrededores de la feria y señaló — ¿Qué tal ese?

La carpa dorada con parpadeantes luces de colores colgando a su alrededor, se veía casi mágica. Así fue como el grupo se dividió y acordaron reunirse dentro de un par de horas nuevamente frente a aquel lugar.

Mientras Shinsou e Izuku caminaban, luego de haber paseado por algunos lugares y divertido, Izuku se sentía confundido. Pensaba que quizás hubieran seguido mejor todos juntos.

A menos que…

El peliverde se detuvo cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo o, mejor dicho, por suceder. Sí, no había otra deducción más posible que esa. ¡Tenya pensaba confesársele a Uraraka! Por eso aquella repentina división.

Sus ojos brillaron emocionados con la idea de sus amigos saliendo, y no se contuvo dejando escapar unas cuantas risillas de su boca, que capturaron de inmediato la atención de su acompañante. Izuku avergonzado, se cubrió su boca con sus manos tratando de silenciarse.

—Vamos, Izuku, ¿qué es lo gracioso? —preguntó Shinsou.

—Nada, es solo que, creo que ya descubrí el porqué de esa repentina fuga. Shinsou se detuvo totalmente y se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban sorprendidos y se podía apreciar un tono rosado en sus mejillas. No había sido tan evidente ¿o sí? Maldición, tal vez hubiera pensado mejor en otra forma de confesar sus sentimientos.

—Así que ya lo descubriste...—suspiró apenado, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de decirlo correctamente. Todo su plan y esfuerzo se fue al retrete. Si Izuku lo rechazaba, no sabía que más podría hacer para seguir permaneciendo a su lado. Pero de aceptarlo, nuevamente le pediría que fuese a trabajar para él, así podrían estar juntos más tiempo y el omega de ojos jade no estaría expuesto a capturar más la atención de algún otro alfa.

Anteriormente, Shinsou había intentado convencerlo, pero Izuku se negó porque deseaba encontrar un empleo por sus propios medios, aunque apreciaba el gesto de parte de sus amigos, ya que no solo Hitoshi había intentado aquello sino también Tenya y Uraraka. Poco después el pecoso había podido encontrar empleo en una cafetería, así que Shinsou tuvo que detener su insistencia. Pero ahora, que estaba sin trabajo nuevamente, podía aprovechar la oportunidad si tan solo se mostraba dispuesto a salir con él formalmente. Lo conocía el tiempo suficiente para saber lo despistado que era como para notar su interés romántico en él, pero parece que esta vez había sido demasiado claro.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas acerca de eso? –preguntó, sintiendo que su corazón podía escapársele en cualquier instante.

— ¡Pues es genial! Definitivamente lo apoyo —respondió Izuku sonriente. Shinsou nunca creyó ser tan feliz como en ese instante.

—Tú, ¿estás de acuerdo? —preguntó sin creerlo por completo.

— ¡Claro! –Respondió caminando hasta un roble que había por los alrededores para recostar su espalda un momento, y continuó —Tenya y Uraraka son mis mejores amigos, me alegraría mucho que ellos empezaran a salir juntos.

Shinsou que se había quedado plantado en su sitio, empezó a reír.

Rió para ocultar su decepción.

Rió hasta que brotaron carcajadas y así tener una razón del porqué había lágrimas en sus ojos.

Rió hasta el cansancio, pero su corazón seguía doliendo.

De repente, no se sintió tan culpable por haberle ofrecido dinero al gerente de la cafetería a cambio de que despidiera a Midoriya.

Izuku se extrañó del comportamiento de Shinsou. Luego de ese repentino ataque de risa, él solo se quedó viéndolo fijamente como si intentara decirle algo. Pero esas palabras nunca llegaron. Su amigo se había excusado a los servicios, y le había dicho que se adelantara para encontrarse con Tenya y Uraraka. Izuku podía sentir una extraña tensión, por lo que se limitó a hacer lo que le pedía el pelilila, y se marchó.

La noche ya había caído, por lo que, tras llamarle a sus amigos para reunirse nuevamente, se puso en marcha al lugar de reunión, la carpa dorada.

Cuando ya se encontraba a cierta distancia, los ojos de Izuku se fijaron en el lugar señalado, era considerable en tamaño y muy resplandeciente. La entrada estaba limitada por una cortina de diversos colores. En ese instante, notó salir a prisa del lugar a un muchacho de claros cabellos puntiagudos y otro pelirrojo que trataba de alcanzarlo, parecía estarlo llamando. Sin embargo, el primero no detenía su caminar y lo ignoraba. De haberse girado, talvez hubiera podido ver su rostro, pensó Izuku, ante el sentimiento de familiaridad que se apoderó repentinamente de su cuerpo.

— ¡Midoriya! —Llamó Tenya, deteniendo el caminar de Izuku, quien ni siquiera había notado cuando había empezado a avanzar hacia donde había huido el desconocido — ¿A dónde estás yendo, Izuku? —cuestionó, Uraraka.

— ¿Eh? Este... yo solo...— balbuceó avergonzado Izuku, mirando entre sus amigos y el camino que había tomado el rubio — Uraraka siguió su línea de visión y sonrió entusiasmada.

— ¡Ya lo sé! –Exclamó —Quieres ir a ver esa carpa esotérica y misteriosa, ¿no es así? —concluyó.

Izuku le dio la razón, solo porque la suya no tenía lógica.

—Ya que Shinsou tuvo que irse repentinamente, Tenya, ¿qué te parece si terminamos con nuestro paseo visitando ese último lugar? —preguntó, Uraraka.

— ¡Claro!, adelante vayamos —aceptó. Izuku quiso preguntar por Shinsou, pero mientras avanzaban rumbo a la carpa dorada, decidió que su pregunta podía esperar. Había algo en ese lugar que resultaba misterioso.

Y así, el trío se encaminó a la carpa gitana de esoterismo. Izuku, quien ingresó a la cabeza escucho unas campanas sonar al momento de correr las telas, dando aviso a la encargada que dirigía ese puesto.

— ¡Sabia que regresarías! Ahora, si me cuentas lo que viste, te ayudaré a recuperar esas memor… —Su alegre perorata se apagó cuando notó a los tres jóvenes en su carpa —Lo lamento, pensé que eran otras personas —se disculpó —Mi nombre es Midnight, dirijo este lugar, pasen y den un vistazo por si desean comprar algo, prepararé el salón del viaje.

— ¿Uh, salón del viaje? —preguntó Izuku confundido cuando Midnight se hubo retirado.

—Debe ser uno de los trucos que hace, ya sabes, algo así como un viaje espiritual —contestó Uraraka.

—Miren esto, Izuku, Uraraka, son gemas y joyas extrañas —habló el pelinegro ajustando sus lentes, se encontraba viendo en una de las mesas los diferentes productos que se ofrecía. Uraraka se acercó entusiasmada.

—Guao, son como tesoros brillantes —exclamó, y se dirigió a una mesa que capturó su atención. Tenya estaba igual de concentrado viendo otra de las mesas.

Mientras tanto, Izuku caminaba viendo los diferentes objetos que se mostraban hasta que uno capturó totalmente su atención. Estaba sostenido de un pequeño gancho un colgante que terminaba en una extraña gema rubí con forma de lágrima. Ni bien puso sus ojos en esa joya, supo que debía ser suya. Le aterró el sentimiento de posesión que le invadía cuando pensaba en aquel colgante, pero esto quedaba opacado ante la idea de no tenerlo. Izuku tomó la gema entre sus dedos, y abrió con sorpresa sus ojos cuando esta empezó a emitir un brillo.

Un brillo que duró solo unos instantes antes de apagarse. ¿Lo había imaginado?

La voz de Midnight lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Te interesa comprarlo? — preguntó con interés, apareciendo repentinamente a un lado suyo. Midoriya giró sorprendido manteniendo la joya contra su pecho. Cuando procesó lo que la anfitriona le dijo, se avergonzó de su comportamiento.

—S-si...— tartamudeó —me interesaría comprarlo.

—Pues genial, —sonrió extrañamente —se ve que a los jóvenes les interesan mucho la joyería, ese collar venía con otro, pero fue comprado hace poco, tienes suerte de que ese chico no se haya llevado los dos.

Izuku la miró un poco sorprendido, pero estuvo de acuerdo, tuvo suerte.

Luego que cada uno cancelara sus adquisiciones, ella les hizo ingresar a un salón.

Y atrás quedó el ruido del exterior.

El trio no sabía cómo era posible que se aislara de esa forma el sonido.

—Bueno, jóvenes, ¿quién desea participar del viaje? —preguntó Midnight. Todos en el salón se quedaron observándola con expresión confundida. Tenya fue quien se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Cómo es posible viajar? No veo ningún medio de transporte en este lugar.

La pelinegra le sonrió misteriosamente.

—No necesito de ninguno de esos medios.

El trío se observó entre si un momento antes de obtener la respuesta ante su no formulado cuestionamiento.

— ¿Qué tanto saben acerca de la reencarnación? —preguntó Midnight.

—Bueno, según sé, afirma que, al morir una persona, su alma permanece viva y ocupa un cuerpo nuevamente y nace —respondió Izuku.

—Es una creencia, o teoría, llámelo como quiera. —agregó Tenya.

— ¡Oh, la juventud! Tan conocedora. — Exclamó la pelinegra tras escucharlos —Están en lo correcto, pero no es ninguna una teoría o creencia –explicó —A veces hay sucesos que marcan la vida de uno, sucesos que pueden incluso marcar nuestra alma dejándola vacía, quebrada, intranquila o incompleta.

— ¿Incompleta? —cuestionó Uraraka.

—Sí, incompleta, como cuando te arrebatan algo preciado para ti. —Respondió —En fin, de haber tenido cualquiera de ustedes vidas pasadas, puedo revelárselas por fragmentos mediante un viaje mental. —concluyó.

Izuku curioso, preguntó. — ¿Ha habido personas a las que les pudo revelar sus vidas pasadas?

Ella sonrió. —Sí, y justamente hoy. Pero bueno, el aludido se asustó de lo que vio y no quiso que lo ayudase a restaurar sus memorias por completo.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —cuestiono Iida.

—Quien sabe, —se encogió de hombros —pero si me preguntas, diría que lo que vio fue un recuerdo doloroso. En fin, ¿se apuntan al viaje?

Tenya, Uraraka e Izuku se miraron entre si curiosos, formulándose esa pregunta muda con sus miradas, y tras un breve asentimiento, respondieron al unísono.

—Lo haremos.

— ¡Excelente! —Sonrió la pelinegra —Las damas primero...— anunció. Y así, Uraraka se acercó al centro de la habitación y tomó asiento en el lugar indicado por Midnight.

— ¿Esto solo funcionará en caso de tener una vida pasada?

—Oh, no. Todos hemos tenido vidas pasadas, pero como les mencioné, este viaje funcionará en aquellas personas que no hayan logrado dejar a su alma viajar tranquila y en paz a otro cuerpo. Es por eso que con ellos es posible revivir esas memorias angustiosas y buscar una manera de solucionar lo que les aqueja en el presente. Aunque claro, todo depende del usuario.

—Oh, ya veo… —mencionó Uraraka.

—Muy bien, empecemos.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Las pisadas van perdiendo firmeza a medida que el pequeño sube la colina rocosa siguiendo las huellas de sus padres como guía.

Cuando su madre se gira a evaluar su estado, inmediatamente el menor se endereza y finge no tener problemas. Al desaparecer de su campo de visión, Katsuki suspira y gruñe invocando fuerzas para seguir, no iba a permitirse caer después de haber llegado tan lejos. ¡Si tan solo sus padres se detuvieran de una jodida vez!

Así de exhausto y gruñón llegó el pequeño de 8 años a la cima de la única colina propia de su clan Dragones de fuego. En la base y dentro de la misma colina se hallaba su hogar, en los laterales se ubicaban campos de vegetación y sembradío lleno de todo tipo de frutas y vegetales; las casonas de su clan están repartidas hacia el frente; y más adelante, el vasto bosque se extiende hasta los límites de su territorio. En las frías montañas que se encuentran hacia el norte, es donde reside el clan Sangre negra, de allí desciende un lago que llega hasta su territorio y rodea su colina hasta perderse.

Katsuki observó por fin todo lo que sus padres le habían estado enseñando sobre la tierra que protegían, y que luego le tocaría proteger a él. Parado allí, con la brisa revolviéndole el cabello y un temblor en sus piernas, sintió el peso de lo que conllevaba ser un líder y guía para todos. El pequeño de cabellos cenizos sonrió como muestra de desafío, y sus ojos rubíes brillaron no pudiendo estar más a gusto con el reto que se le presentaba.

—Lo entiendes, ¿cierto? —Preguntó Mitsuki —La responsabilidad y el deber que significa ser un Bakugou.

Katsuki se limitó a contemplarla, había una nota de melancolía en la voz de su madre. Era algo extraño para su comportamiento agresivo de siempre.

—Hijo mío, desde ahora empezará tu preparación. Ambos, tu padre y yo, te hemos educado con el conocimiento fundamental para un Bakugou; tradiciones, linaje y enemigos, ahora te entrenaremos para que, así como guíes al clan con sabiduría, puedas protegerlo igualmente. Como decimos en familia, si es necesario usa tus garras y dientes.

Recuerda que cuando se trata de proteger algo importante, no hay limitaciones que valgan.

Su padre, Masaru Bakugou, se ubicó al lado de su madre y le tomó la mano al tiempo que decía: —Habrá momentos en que se presentarán dificultades y sentirás que el control se te escapa de las manos, pero no estarás solo lidiando con todo ese peso.

Su padre le regaló una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras que estaban llenas de sabiduría. Katsuki giró su rostro hacia el frente, sintiéndose sin saber, repentinamente avergonzado.

—Habrá alguien ahí para brindarte más allá de sus sentimientos y lealtad, el apoyo y la comprensión que llegarás a necesitar en los tiempos difíciles. —Continuó —Y si tienes suerte, podrá ayudarte a liderar con sabiduría. El menor de los Bakugou no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le depararía el futuro.

—Yo me encargaré de elegir sabiamente a alguien leal y capaz —anunció contundente y mantuvo su mirada seria. Por el momento no quiso pensar en nada más allá de su preparación, necesitaba aprender pronto todo lo necesario y volverse fuerte.

—Ya quiero empezar a entrenar, madre. —exigió Katsuki, ella le sonrió malévolamente retomando su comportamiento habitual, y aún tomada de la mano de su compañero, empezó a descender la colina en una carrera rápida por dejar atrás a su muchacho que pasmado se quedó mirándolos partir.

— ¡Esta es tu primera lección, Katsuki! ¡Baja toda la cuesta solo! —escuchó gritar a su madre.

Tras salir de su estupor, Katsuki se quedó observando las rocosidades de la cima temeroso. No recordaba por donde había pisado al subir. Y sus piernas aun le dolían por la subida.

—Mierda.

Caminó hacia el lado contrario y observó un momento el lago. Uno de sus lados pasaba cerca a la colina, si saltaba lo suficientemente lejos podría lograrlo. De no hacerlo, moriría por la caída.

Katsuki tragó saliva.

Respiró un par de veces antes de inundarse de valor.

—Esto no es nada comparado con lo que enfrentaré más adelante. —Se dijo — ¡Incluso un bebé podría hacerlo!

Retrocedió todo lo que pudo y corrió hacia el borde con toda la velocidad que pudo ganar. El pequeño se impulsó con fuerza y saltó al tiempo en que gritaba: — ¡Mueran!

Katsuki abrazó sus rodillas y cayó en picada para su fortuna, dentro del tranquilo lago.

Salió a la superficie soltando la bocanada de aire que retuvo y empezó a estabilizar su respiración.

—Lo logré.

Mirando el cielo, Katsuki tomó un pequeño descanso por lo que permaneció flotando en el lago hasta que un movimiento a su derecha capturó su atención.

El temor lo invadió un segundo antes de ser reemplazado por el enojo. Se sumergió dejando solo sus ojos fuera del nivel del agua, y observó atento como un cazador acechando a su presa. No distinguió nada, pero creyó que era momento de retirarse. El pelicenizo nadó hasta la orilla y salió del lago envalentonado. Estaba un poco frío, debido a que los rayos del sol eran bloqueados por la colina. Y ahora que estaba empapado, el frío incrementó. Sus botas y su pantalón estaban escurriendo, por lo que decidió quitárselos. Cuando empezó con aquella tarea, lo vio. Agazapado entre unos arbustos que estaban en la entrada de una pequeña cueva, un niño se asomaba curioso. Al verse descubierto, el menor se ocultó un poco más dentro de los arbustos.

—Puedo verte, idiota —anunció atándose los pantalones nuevamente. —Será mejor que salgas de allí —ordenó, exprimiendo sus prendas lo más que podía.

El pequeño asomó su cabeza nuevamente y se irguió lentamente, cohibido ante la imponente presencia del otro niño que parecía ser un poco más alto que él, más fuerte también.

El pequeño Izuku caminó unos pasos hasta llegar frente a Katsuki, quien lo observó atentamente. Al no ser suficiente, el mayor lo rodeó un par de veces.

Se dio cuenta que mientras estuvo flotando en el lago no pudo notarlo debido a su cabellera, esta era de un color similar al de las hojas, y se podía camuflar si se escondía tras ellas.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? —cuestionó el pelicenizo cruzándose de brazos.

Izuku jugueteó con sus manitos y le esquivó la mirada, temeroso.

—Oi, te hice una pregunta.

Ante la falta de atención por parte del peliverde, Katsuki lo tomó de los mofletes e hizo que lo viera directo a los ojos. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Rubí y jade, ciertamente el color de los ojos de cada uno capturó la atención del otro.

—Yo... yo solo estaba cazando. Pero me alejé demasiado —habló Izuku, mirándolo embobado.

—Ya veo —comento Katsuki, soltándolo de repente, había empezado a sentirse extraño —Así que no pudiste encontrar el camino de regreso tu solo —adivinó.

Izuku le dio la razón.

Katsuki de repente se sintió entusiasmado. ¡Había encontrado a alguien perdido! Esa era una oportunidad para probarse como futuro guía, solo debía llevarlo a salvo de regreso con su familia. Su tonta madre vería lo bien preparado que estaba para lidiar con diversas situaciones. Le probaría que no era ningún cobarde y se jactaría de su primera prueba.

—Pues para suerte tuya, te he encontrado —sacó pecho luciendo a su parecer poderoso —Soy Ka...— el pequeño de cabello cenizo cubrió su boca rápidamente y su postura volvió a ser la misma. Había recordado la advertencia de sus padres sobre su identidad. Nadie debía saber de él hasta que se diera su presentación en su decimoquinto natalicio.

Detestaba esa tradición tonta, pero era parte de su clan. Y debido a su entusiasmo había estado a punto de romperla.

—Solo soy Ka —continuó Katsuki —Y seré quien te lleve de regreso.

El rostro de Izuku se iluminó al oír sus palabras. A pesar de que había sido el quien lo había visto primero flotando en el lago, no quiso corregirlo. Estaba muy agradecido con aquel niño por querer ayudarlo, temía quedarse ahí, había empezado a sentir frío y miedo.

—Gracias, Kacchan —respondió alegre, llamándolo inconscientemente con cercanía. El aludido quien había empezado a abrir el camino para rodear el monte se giró al escuchar ser llamado de esa forma.

—Si vas a llamarme así, entonces te llamaré Deku.

— ¿Deku? —cuestionó el menor curioso, intentando seguirle el paso. Tropezando en el intento.

Katsuki se detuvo y regresó a ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Recuerdo haber leído en uno de mis pergaminos que a alguien que no era bueno en nada se le llamaba así, y viendo lo torpe que eres, sin mencionar el hecho de que te hayas perdido en tu propio territorio... —respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros, siguió avanzando mientras el peliverde sacudía sus pantalones —Ni siquiera pudiste orientarte y regresar.

El recién nombrado Deku trotó para llegar a su lado. Kacchan avanzaba rápido.

—No quise terminar más perdido de lo que estaba, —se justificó —creí que si permanecía aquí, alguien llegaría pronto.

El pelicenizo lo observó caminar tras de sí.

—Y tuve razón —terminó Deku en un murmullo.

Ante eso, Katsuki no pudo replicar nada. Así que se detuvo, e Izuku lo imitó.

—Oi, Deku, dame tu mano.

— ¿Por qué, Kacchan? —preguntó el pequeño de ojos jade, aunque ya le estaba estirando su mano derecha.

Katsuki la tomó con su izquierda en un firme agarre para alguien de tan solo 8 años, y siguió avanzando dejando esa pregunta en el aire.

Deku sonrió secretamente, mirando sus manos sujetadas.

A partir de ese momento, avanzaron el camino a un mismo ritmo y el regreso se tornó un poco más cálido para ambos.

Katsuki no había podido llevar a Deku hasta su casa como quiso en un principio, ya que nadie debía saber de él, de por sí el que Deku lo conociera ya era un error, pero tras hacerle prometer no mencionar nada sobre su encuentro o lo lamentaría, se quedó tranquilo. Mientras lo guiaba hasta donde se encontraban las casonas de su clan, le había ordenado que se reunieran nuevamente en la cueva cerca al lago, explicándole de manera sencilla cómo llegar sin perderse. El peliverde había sonreído como respuesta.

Y aquel era el momento en el que debían volver a encontrarse.

Katsuki corrió siguiendo el cauce del lago, tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Deku, y conociéndolo, este se emocionaría de sus logros.

El niño de cabello cenizo sonrió al tiempo que aumentaba su velocidad y por fin divisó la dichosa cueva que servía como punto de reunión.

A diferencia de aquella vez en la que el peliverde había estado escondido entre arbustos, ahora se encontraba de pie mirando en ambas direcciones tratando de verlo aparecer.

— ¡Oi, Deku! —lo llamó. El niño corrió a su encuentro y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Kacchan, pensé que no vendrías.

—Si fui yo el que planeó todo esto, ¿por qué no lo haría?, tonto Deku —le palmeó su cabeza como un gesto inconsciente de reprimenda, y avanzó hasta adentrarse un poco en la cueva, el menor lo siguió y ambos se sentaron un momento en la entrada.

—Dime Deku, no le conteste a nadie sobre mí, ¿cierto? —preguntó Katsuki mirando fijamente aquellos ojos jade que parecían resplandecer.

—Claro que no, Kacchan. Te prometí que no lo haría.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que les dijiste a tus padres?

—Bueno, le dije a mi madre que me había perdido y que tarde un tiempo en encontrar el camino de regreso.

— ¿Y te creyó?

—Sí, aunque…

— ¿Aunque qué? Escúpelo, Deku.

—Es solo que parecía un poco decepcionada cuando el alfa que instruye al grupo, al cual pertenezco, le dijo que yo no tenía futuro como cazador ni recolector. —suspiró abatido, abrazando sus rodillas para recostar su mentón en ellas—Antes ya había sido descartado del grupo encargado del sembradío, así que mis opciones para servir en el clan parecen estar desapareciendo y estoy asustado de que me terminen echando. —Confesó Izuku angustiado —Tal vez tienes razón en llamarme Deku, Kacchan. Pues no sirvo para nada.

Katsuki se sorprendió tanto que no pudo hacer más que mirarlo fijamente. Cuando el pecoso notó su penetrante mirada, se asustó.

—Levántate, Deku.

— ¿K-Kacchan? —tartamudeó el menor, temiendo haber enfadado a su amigo. De seguro ya no iba a querer verlo nuevamente. La sola idea hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran.

—Ya que no sirves para esas tareas tan sencillas, deberás esforzarte en aprender las complicadas. —habló el pelicenizo saliendo fuera de la cueva.

— ¿De qué hablas, Kacchan? —cuestionó el pequeño de ojos color jade, no comprendiendo por completo lo que el mayor tramaba. Aun así, lo siguió al exterior.

—Te enseñaré a luchar. —iluminó Katsuki. El menor no pudo hacer más que mirarlo con sorpresa y boquiabierto ante aquella inesperada respuesta.

—P-pero… pero yo no sirvo para la lucha.

—Eso me encargaré de juzgarlo yo, así que solo escucha lo que te diga ¿entendido?

Aún pasmado, Izuku asintió no sintiéndose del todo seguro, pero confiaba en Kacchan lo suficiente para intentarlo.

—Bien. Nos reuniremos aquí cada dos días, vendrás antes de que llegue el atardecer y nos iremos cuando haya terminado. Empezaré preparando tu cuerpo, para que puedas resistir. Lo demás te lo iré enseñando con el transcurso del tiempo.

—Está bien, Kacchan. —respondió Izuku, memorizando lo que el niño de ojos rubíes le decía.

—Oh, y una cosa más. —habló Katsuki, acercándose hacia el pequeño hasta tenerlo enfrente. Al igual que antes, lo miraba fijamente, y lucia molesto. —Quiero que quede bien claro que solo yo puedo llamarte Deku. No permitas que alguien diga que eres un bueno para nada, ni siquiera tú mismo.

—Si…

Izuku no pudo decir más o empezaría a romper en llanto. Su expresión llorosa incomodó al menor Bakugou, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue palmar su cabeza, con un objetivo que estaba lejos de reprender, brindó consuelo a aquel mocoso que estaba colándose en poco a poco en su vida.

Cada encuentro no hizo más que hacer crecer entre ellos sentimientos que no habían experimentado con nadie más. Katsuki debido al impedimento que tenía de ser visto por alguien más aparte de sus padres, e Izuku por la timidez que tenía para socializar con otros miembros de su clan.

Timidez que desaparecía poco a poco estando en presencia de Kacchan.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde aquel primer encuentro que tuvieron. Katsuki ahora tenía trece años e Izuku estaba por cumplirlos. Ambos mantuvieron sus entrenamientos en secreto, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a faltar a un encuentro. Pues eran los únicos momentos en que sentían esfumarse el peso de las responsabilidades y los juicios, pero sobre todo la soledad.

— ¡No, Deku! Debes mantener firme el brazo, si no perderás equilibrio —instruyó Kacchan —Ya está poniéndose el sol, intentémoslo una vez más.

—Sí, Kacchan. —El pecoso corrigió la postura de su brazo y corrió hacia el pelicenizo para derribarlo como le había enseñado. Katsuki logro esquivarlo un par de veces, pero en un descuido Deku atrapo su brazo derecho con ambas manos, entonces giro sobre sus pies y logro tumbarlo al suelo impulsándolo sobre su espalda. Entonces inmediatamente Deku se posiciono sobre él, y saco su pequeña navaja direccionándola a su cuello.

— ¡Gané! —Exclamó el peliverde, respirando agitadamente —Por fin, lo hice, Kacchan.

—Sí, sí, ahora quita esa cosa de mi cuello, idiota —refunfuñó el aludido. No le sentaba bien que lo derrotaran, pero eso se debía a lo buen maestro que era, por lo que no pudo quejarse.

—Oh si, lo siento —Deku guardo la cuchilla en su cinturón, y desvió su vista al lago, más específicamente a la puesta de sol que ocurría tras este.

— ¿No piensas moverte? No soy tu asiento personal.

—No puedo pararme ahora, Kacchan. No siento las piernas, déjame descansar un momento —dijo con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo que sea, recupérate rápido —gruñó, dándose por vencido. Habían estado entrenando mucho ese día, por lo que también estaba agotado. Kacchan observo, al igual que Deku, el colorido fondo que pintaba la puesta de sol.

—Es realmente hermoso, ¿no crees, Kacchan? —preguntó el peliverde. El chico de ojos rubíes se limitó a contemplarlo desde el suelo donde descansaba. Aquellos ojos jade resplandecían, y esa tonta sonrisa a la que se había acostumbrado admirar en aquel rostro pecoso estaban llenándolo de ideas que lo hacían sentir inseguro. Y la inseguridad no era propia de un Bakugou.

Deku volteo a mirarlo cuando no oyó respuesta de su parte. Y a Katsuki de pronto le entraron ganas de tocarlo.

— ¿Kacchan? —preguntó Deku, notando la mirada fija de Ka sobre él.

—Acércate, Deku.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Te diré otro secreto que debes mantener oculto.

—Oh, —sonrió —entonces, gracias por confiar en mí. —ingenuo, se inclinó un poco sobre Kacchan, y al no ser suficiente, este lo tomo del cuello terminando de empujarlo hasta lograr ese ansiado contacto primitivo. Sus labios ya lo habían estado tentando demasiado.

Torpemente el peliverde correspondió a su beso y se separó cuando el aire no fue suficiente. Entonces, con sus pecosas mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos cristalinos por el calor que estaba sintiendo en el pecho, Deku; aun sobre Kacchan, pronunció dos palabras que se encargarían de desaparecer aquella delgada línea que separaba el amor de la amistad para ellos. Y sin esperar respuesta, se inclinó sobre la persona que se había quedado pasmada tras su confesión.

Ahora era su turno de robarle un beso.

A partir de ese día, sus sesiones de entrenamiento duraron menos, enfocados en explorar y conocer las bocas del otro como si de una competencia se tratara. Al principio con cierta timidez, que siempre Kacchan se encargó de desaparecer, hasta que sentían la necesidad de tocarse y entonces se detenían contrariados, sin saber exactamente cómo continuar.

Fue ahí cuando Kacchan supo que no había nadie más con quien quisiera compartir su vida, que aquel pecoso llorón que lo hacía sentir como si fuera el centro de su mundo. Le gustaba, y se lo diría. Le revelaría quien era y en quien se convertiría en el futuro. Y también le pediría que siguiese manteniéndose a su lado. No, mejor se lo haría jurárselo ante todos. Sí, eso iba mejor con él.

—Nos vemos, Kacchan. —Se despidió el chico de ojos color jade, luego de besarlo. Ni siquiera se había ido, y ya sentía que lo extrañaba. Empezó a caminar de regreso a las casonas del clan.

— ¡Oi, Deku! —llamó el muchacho de ojos color rubíes, deteniendo al peliverde, que giró a verlo. —La siguiente vez que nos veamos te contaré algo importante, así que no llegues tarde, ¿entendido? —habló con fuerza.

— ¡Allí estaré! —respondió Izuku, regalándole esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y que pronto haría suya.

Solo que no hubo oportunidad para hacerlo.

El par de días pasaron, y el menor Bakugou fue el primero en llegar a la cueva. Sus ojos resplandecían de la emoción que lo embargaba, emoción de decirle a su Deku todo y formalizar lo que se había cultivado en ellos.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y los minutos se volvían horas, aquel brillo en sus ojos rubíes se apagó. Por primera vez desde hace cinco años en el que acordaron reunirse, Deku no llegó.

Ni a ese, ni a los siguientes encuentros.

Katsuki siguió asistiendo con la esperanza de verlo aparecer y así poder reclamarle el motivo de su ausencia, pero en el fondo, solo quiere verlo porque lo extraña; su sonrojo, sus pecas, sus ojos, y esa sonrisa que no pudo llegar a hacer suya.

Siguió asistiendo hasta que llegó a un punto de quiebre, en el que ya no pudo volver a pisar aquel lugar que habían hecho suyo por el dolor que había logrado formar su ausencia. Y con el constante cambio en las estaciones, atrás quedó olvidado ese lugar junto con los sentimientos que vio allí nacer.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

—Viste algo, ¿no es así? —preguntó Midnight, al regresar del trance en el cual había estado envuelto. Había pensado que sus amigos tendrían suerte de conocer su vida pasada, pero al parecer Izuku tuvo aquel privilegio.

—Lo vi —respondió de forma escueta. Aún podía sentir la calidez de los labios de Kacchan, como lo llamó. Estaba fascinado con aquello, no terminaba de asimilarlo porque sentía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. Pero no era así.

— ¿Cuánto estuve dormido? —preguntó preocupado.

—Solo fueron 15 minutos —respondió Tenya —Midnight dijo que no debíamos levantarte, sino esperar a que lo hicieras por tu cuenta. Al parecer no tomó demasiado tiempo.

—Dinos qué viste, Izuku —habló curiosa, Uraraka — ¿Funcionó el viaje?

Izuku observó la curiosidad en los ojos de sus amigos y sonrió cortamente antes de responder con una afirmación. Empezó a hablarles de cómo se vio rodeado de un grupo de niños a los cuales se les había estado enseñando el arte de la caza para determinar quiénes seguirían realizando esa labor o intentarían con otras actividades que formaban parte dentro de aquel organizado clan, liderado por una alfa.

Tenya, Uraraka y Midnight lo escuchaban atentos, tratando de descifrar por los datos que Izuku daba, hace cuanto había sucedido aquello.

El pecoso llegó a la parte donde se había perdido y les contó un poco avergonzado a pesar de no tratarse de él mismo actualmente, lo asustado que se sentía temiendo que nadie pudiese hallarlo.

Izuku calló un momento recordando aquel sentimiento de soledad que tuvo mientras permanecía escondido tras los arbustos, aterrado de que algún animal salvaje pudiese aparecer de repente.

—No nos cortes la historia, Izuku —llamó Uraraka, zarandeándolo. Estaba fascinada con el hecho de escuchar a su amigo narrar algo tan impresionante como era, su vida pasada. Ciertamente era algo que no pasaría dos veces, por lo que deseaba saber los detalles de tan magnifica vivencia.

—Bueno, por suerte para mí, alguien apareció. O más bien, cayó del cielo —Rió, pero se detuvo de repente —Se llamaba Ka —continuó cerrando sus ojos, con una mueca de concentración, tratando de evocar una imagen mental de aquel rostro infantil —A pesar de ser un niño resultaba muy intimidante. Izuku pensó que de seguro se convertiría en un fuerte alfa al crecer. —Él me ayudó, llevándome de regreso. —narró y abrió los ojos frustrado.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó angustiado, en dirección a la pelinegra — ¿Por qué no puedo recordar su rostro?

—No ha de haber sido alguien importante en tu vida…—ofreció la aludida como respuesta. Midoriya frunció el ceño no aceptándolo. No después de todos esos besos y caricias que experimentaron al crecer —O seguro que por ser la primera vez que realizas este viaje mental, se te hace complicado hacerlo. ¿Cómo te sentiste al despertar? —cuestionó Midnight, evaluándolo.

—A excepción del corto momento de desorientación que tuve, todo bien. —respondió el pecoso.

—Bueno, me alegro de halla sido así. —sonrió la anfitriona.

—Yo quisiera intentarlo una vez más… No. —Corrigió, el peliverde —Quiero intentarlo las veces que sean necesarias hasta tener todos mis recuerdos. Necesito saber qué sucedió con Kacchan.

—Espera, Midoriya, ¿tu memoria no acabó en el regreso a tu hogar?

—No… —musitó melancólico. —Luego de ese incidente, volvimos a reunirnos. Y se empeñó en hacerme aprender a luchar, decía que nadie podía llamarme un bueno para nada, a excepción de él... —su voz empezó a quebrarse.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Izuku? —preguntó preocupada Uraraka.

El joven de cabellos verdes no pudo guardar más su pena y les contó cómo había terminado por separarse de Ka. La repentina muerte de su madre lo había dejado en un estado de desconsuelo. Y para cuando terminó de velar su cuerpo, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Los días que acudió al punto de reunión, no pudo encontrarlo.

—Por eso, quisiera saber qué pasó con Kacchan. Él no pudo haberme olvidado, ¿verdad? —preguntó a nadie en específico, dolido de solo imaginarlo.

—Nadie podría olvidar esas lindas pecas, Izuku. —consoló Uraraka. —Iida y yo entendemos que quieras recuperar tus memorias, pero no confundas el pasado con el presente. Lo que menos queremos es ver a nuestro amigo ser lastimado por sucesos ocurridos hace mucho.

—Sí, tienen razón, lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, Midoriya. —Tenya palmeó su hombro —Solo toma las cosas con calma.

—Si… —respiró hondo un par de veces y se sintió más tranquilo. —Cierto, también vi a Shinsou en mis memorias. Lo salvé de caer de un árbol, ¿pueden creerlo? Ahora piensa en mí como un tipo de héroe, siempre está ofreciéndome flores y frutas.

Sus amigos lo observaron sorprendidos, pero se abstuvieron de decir algo. Incluso en el pasado Shinsou intentaba ganar el corazón de Izuku, pero este seguía sin notarlo.

— ¿Estás listo? —preguntó Midnight, aunque ya sabía lo que este diría.

—Lo estoy, quiero hacerlo.

—En ese caso, comencemos una vez más.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou estaba listo para asumir el cargo y la responsabilidad como nuevo líder del clan Dragones de fuego. Cada familia dentro de su territorio lo esperaba para recibirlo y brindarle su lealtad. También era el día en que debería elegir a su compañera, para así asegurar en un futuro la prosperidad de su linaje.

Por más que intenta no hacerlo, su memoria trae el recuerdo de aquel chico de ojos color jade, y no puede más que sonreír falsamente. Coge su capa roja, y se permite distraer con el peso y la suavidad de este, mientras lo pone sobre sus hombros y avanza a la salida de la colina. El blanco algodón le pica un poco en el cuello, pero lo tolera.

—Bueno muchacho, ya es hora. —Anuncia su padre, y coloca sobre su cuello un collar azul con gemas de igual color en el centro. —Se un líder justo y sabio, a partir de ahora te seguiré.

Katsuki avanza el camino que lo llevaría a donde residía su gente, con su padre avanzando atrás suyo.

En la entrada de las casonas, su madre lo esperaba, y él caminó hacia ella.

Mitsuki Bakugou desordenó los cabellos cenizos de su muchacho que estaba cerca de convertirse en un hombre, y sintiéndose nostálgica, le colocó un collar de orbes naranjas. —Se un líder fuerte, a partir de ahora te seguiré.

Con sus padres siguiéndole en la retaguardia, Katsuki Bakugou se presentó ante su clan y prometió cuidar de ellos con su vida. Uno a uno de ellos le juraron seguirlo, y Katsuki pudo sonreír un momento ante la nueva etapa que había logrado alcanzar.

Y entonces, lo vio.

En la parte posterior de un grupo de personas, su Deku, lo miraba con esa expresión de fingida felicidad.

— ¡Es momento de la elección! —gritó repentinamente su madre. —Cada omega de cada grupo de un paso al frente. Katsuki elegirá a una compañera que le ayudará a ser un mejor hombre en el futuro. Y un buen líder para todos. Pues se convertirá en su corazón.

Mitsuki se quitó el colgante que llevaba en el cuello, del cual pendía un rubí rojo el cual parecía una lágrima de sangre, y se lo puso a su hijo.

Masaru hizo lo mismo, solo que en vez de colocársela a Katsuki, lo dejó en su mano. —Puedes entregárselo a quien mejor consideres, hijo.

Esto tomó al pelicenizo totalmente desprevenido. Sabía que en algún momento debía escoger a su compañera, pero no pensó que sería en ese lugar, y frente a todos. Nunca había pensado en alguien para hacerlo.

No.

Katsuki si había pensado en alguien.

Alguien con quien no le molestaba estar para siempre.

Alguien a quien no le molestaba consolar cuando estaba triste.

Alguien que podía volverlo loco con una de sus sonrisas.

Pero ese alguien lo había dejado sin ninguna palabra de despedida hace dos años. Entonces, ¿por qué se molestaba él en seguir recordándolo? Tal vez debería elegirlo solo para hacer su vida miserable.

Si. Eso haría.

Haría que se arrepienta de haberlo dejado atrás. Se vengaría con su cuerpo, y después lo echaría.

—Yo quiero a Deku.

Cualquier idea de venganza que tuvo Katsuki, desapareció cuando colocó al joven omega el colgante que lo hacía suyo y lo vio resplandecer. Recordó a su madre haberle dicho que la piedra resplandecía cuando la portaba la persona que sentía un amor igual de poderoso que el otro que lo llevaba. Y eso fue suficiente para él.

La celebración comenzó, pero ni Kacchan ni Deku se habían quedado a festejar. El nuevo líder corrió llevando a su compañero a aquel lugar en el que habían compartido tanto.

—Bakugou Katsuki, espera —ordenó el peliverde soltándose del agarre firme que el muchacho había puesto sobre él. Izuku reconoció el lugar y no pudo evitar el brillo en sus ojos.

—Ni lo pienses, Deku. —habló bruscamente el pelicenizo. —He esperado suficiente por ti. Han sido dos malditos años los que esperé por ti, así que no me salgas con esa mierda. ¡Y no me llames de esa jodida forma!

—Kacchan… —dijo el pecoso para tranquilizarlo, y se acercó a su lado. —Quiero decirte todo, todo lo que pasó en ese tiempo, pero también quiero escucharte a ti. Nunca me dijiste que te convertirías en el próximo líder.

—Tsk, aquel ultimo día, ¿recuerdas que lo que te dije? —preguntó fastidiado, el menor Bakugou. Izuku negó avergonzado —Deku idiota, ¡te dije que tenía algo que contarte! Planeaba decírtelo todo en nuestra siguiente reunión. Pero nunca llegaste… —terminó dolido. No había rastro de odio ni rencor, solo tristeza.

—Lo siento, Kacchan. —pronunció Izuku, con la cabeza gacha. Escuchar la tristeza en la voz de Katsuki le causaba dolor. —Realmente, lo siento. —No pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto.

Un llanto que había estado reprimiendo desde hace dos años, tiempo que pasó sin saber nada de la persona que amaba. Y lo odió, porque cuando la tristeza de no verlo fue demasiado y se decidió a buscarlo, Izuku cayó en cuenta que no sabía nada de aquel muchacho de ojos rubíes; nada más que el nombre que le había dado.

El pelicenizo envolvió a Deku en un abrazo y escuchó paciente todo lo que el peliverde necesitaba desahogar.

Para cuando llegó la noche, ocultos en la cueva, acostados sobre la capa roja del líder, Izuku se entregó sin inhibiciones y Katsuki se encargó de hacerlo llorar de placer.

La marca que le dejó en el cuello solo reafirmaba el hecho de que Deku era suyo, lo había sido desde hace tiempo.

Para cuando el sueño los alcanzó, el omega de ojos jade se mantuvo aferrado a su compañero toda la noche temiendo que este desapareciera en cualquier momento.

Pero Kacchan se mantuvo a su lado ese y los siguientes cinco años en los que no pararon de amarse y hacer crecer su amor. Hasta ese día en que todo cambió.

—Oi, Deku, despierta. Conseguí las jodidas bayas que tanto querías, ahora levántate y cómetelas. —ordenó Katsuki, inclinándose sobre su compañero que permanecía acostado en el nido en el que dormían, este estaba conformado por diversas telas.

Ambos estaban dentro de la colina, y aún faltaba unas horas para que amanezca.

—Um, Kacchan, —bostezó Izuku desperezándose —gracias por buscarlas para mí. —acarició el rostro del pelicenizo, y este cerró los ojos ante su tacto. —Por qué no te acuestas otro momento, las bayas puedes esperar a mañana.

—Bien. —se acostó detrás suyo con las manos detrás de la cabeza. —Recuerda que en tres días iré a ver a mis padres, madre pidió que la visitara regularmente para mantenerme al tanto de lo que sucede en el límite del territorio. —Izuku se giró a abrazarlo sobre su pecho y preguntó.

—Oh, ¿puedo acompañarte? —Katsuki negó y con su brazo derecho lo estrechó más hacia su cuerpo. —Es peligroso, además volveré pronto. —El peliverde solo pudo reír ante su muestra de preocupación.

—Kacchan, gracias por cuidar de mí.

—Eres un Deku, por supuesto que tengo que cuidarte, idiota.

La mañana siguiente pasó tranquila, y mientras el líder Bakugou se encargaba del entrenamiento de los guerreros de su clan, Deku recorría los bosques cercanos con canasta en mano en busca de aquel musgo efectivo para curar heridas. Quedaba poco en la reserva y era una pieza importante para la recuperación de los guerreros que salían lastimados al entrenar con su compañero.

—Te encontré. —pronunció el peliverde al observar junto a un frondoso árbol, una gran cantidad del musgo que requería.

—Y yo a ti.

Izuku se sobresalto por la sorpresa, pero luego se tranquilizo al ver que era Shinsou.

—Lamento asustarte, no fue mi intención. —se disculpó apenado el pelilila.

—No, está bien. Supongo que debí estar atento. —Rio el pecoso — ¿Para qué me buscabas? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No, nada de eso. Solo quería ayudarte un poco y charlar contigo, ya sabes, ahora que tu dragón guardián está ocupado.

—Qué cosas dices, Shinsou —rio nuevamente Izuku —Te tomaré la palabra cuando tu líder deba salir a los límites. Desearas no haberme ofrecido tu ayuda.

—Claro que no. Dame esa canasta, la cargaré por ti. ¿Necesitas más del musgo curativo?

—Solo unos pocos…

Repentinamente, el olor proveniente del musgo fue demasiado para Izuku, pues empezó a tener arcadas, y vomitar. Shinsou lo observó un momento sorprendido, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

—Te ha embarazado. —pronunció con una furia contenible. Suficiente tenía con que el bastardo de Katsuki se haya robado al omega que quería, y ahora lo había embarazado. Esto cambiaba todo, debía poner en marcha su plan pronto.

Al observar que Izuku no se detenía, se acercó a ayudarlo.

—Ey, tranquilo, solo escupe todo. Eso es… —Shinsou palmeó la espalda del peliverde quien se recostó sobre él sin fuerzas. Y con un paño limpió su boca.

—Llévame de regreso, por favor. —Pidió Deku, sintiéndose débil.

—Claro, ven aquí. —Shinsou lo cargó en sus brazos y caminó de regreso hasta la colina del líder. —Izuku, ¿te dijo Bakugou en cuántos días partiría?

—Creo que fueron tres… —murmuró el pecoso sintiéndose mareado.

—Entonces descansa, en tres días nos vemos.

La rebosante alegría por el embarazo del compañero del líder Katsuki, duraron solamente esos tres días antes de su partida a los límites. Ahora tenía buenas nuevas que contarles a sus padres, por lo que esperaba que al regresar, ellos los visitaran pronto.

De no haber sido asesinados, ellos lo hubieran hecho.

El llanto de Katsuki al descubrir aquel horrible escenario no se comparó cuando al regresar, encontró que el infierno se había desatado sobre su clan y que su compañero había desaparecido.

— ¡Deku! —gritó desesperado, pero nadie respondió. El fuego estaba quemando todo a su paso. El líder de ojos rubíes nunca imaginó que atacarían su clan durante su ausencia, ausencia de la que solo unos pocos sabían.

Lo habían traicionado.

Katsuki Bakugou jamás se había sentido tan perdido como en ese instante. Miró alrededor y solo cadáveres lo recibieron.

— ¡Deku! —gritó nuevamente.

Pero él no lo escucho.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

— ¡Kacchan! —gritó Izuku sintiendo el corazón a punto de colapsar del dolor, despertando del trance en el que había estado envuelto. Cuando abrió sus ojos, estos estaban empapados por calientes lágrimas que resbalaban cual ríos por sus mejillas. Izuku lloró como un niño, sin poder hablar. Sentía que su garganta no iba a poder expresar palabras, tan siquiera un estúpido balbuceo. ¡Por fin lo había visto! Su amor por fin tenía un rostro, pero de qué servía si al evocarlo también recordaba su muerte. Rodeado por guerreros del clan Sangre negra, no pudo defenderse. Y no era justo.

Entre lágrimas observó a Midnight darle un vaso de agua a Uraraka para que se lo ofrezca, y eso hizo ella. Entonces Midoriya cayó en cuenta en donde se encontraba y lo que hacía. Debió haber estado hecho un desastre, el rostro preocupado de lida lo hizo reaccionar, así que su lamento empezó a menguar. Cuando su amigo le sonrió brevemente, en su mente apareció de pronto la mirada de alguien más, y el color rojo centelló de pronto en su memoria. Nuevas lágrimas aparecieron.

—Tranquilízate, Izuku. Ya pasó todo, estas con nosotros. Todo está bien —habló Uraraka, tratando de calmarlo.

No, nada estaba bien. Su Kacchan había sido asesinado frente a sus ojos, y ni siquiera había podido ayudarlo debido a las cuerdas que lo mantuvieron detenido. Entonces, ¿cómo las cosas estaban bien?

—Quiero salir de aquí... —pidió no soportando más la pena.

—Esta bien, vayámonos.

Luego de unas cortas despedidas hacia Midnight, quien lamentó el desenlace, el trío se retiró del lugar.

Pero Izuku se detuvo antes de continuar.

—Chicos, adelántense y vayan sacando el auto. Necesito ir un momento a los servicios. —se excusó, necesitaba borrar los rastros de lágrimas que había en su rostro. Aunque la pena permanecería siempre en su corazón.

Había perdido a Kacchan, y le dolía.

Cuando hubo terminado, entró a uno de los cubículos para sacar papel y así poder secarse. En esa tarea estaba cuando de repente escuchó entrar a alguien inmerso en su monólogo.

—Maldición, otra vez esta brillando. ¿Qué demonios significa eso? —habló enfadado aquel sujeto.

Izuku pensó que era mejor irse pronto, no quería que lo viesen con los ojos hinchados.

Caminó con la cabeza gacha procesando todo lo sucedido ese día, y repentinamente, a través de su camiseta notó el resplandor que brotaba de la joya que había comprado inconscientemente, y sin saber que hace tanto le había pertenecido.

El pecoso se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta del baño y giró un poco para ver sobre su hombro al sujeto que justo ahora sostenía el juego de su mismo colgante.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al reconocerlo. Era aquel tipo que había visto salir corriendo de la carpa dorada, al que había tratado de seguir. Él era...

— ¡Kacchan! —Sin apartar su vista de aquellos ojos rubíes que siempre parecían querer devorarlo por completo, corrió hacia el compañero que hace tanto había perdido por los celos y la envidia de quien creyó su amigo.

Aquel intimidante sujeto se quedó pasmado sin poder reaccionar un momento.

—Tú, ¿cómo me llamaste? —preguntó un confundido Katsuki, pero no lo apartó.

Izuku Midoriya pensó que, si iba a decir algo, tal vez ese era el mejor momento.

Y lo hizo.

Le contó toda su historia juntos, desde aquel día frío en el que se conocieron, hasta la última vez en que se despidieron con un vuelve pronto. Solo que a ambos les tomó más tiempo de lo pensado. Pero lo importante era que estaban nuevamente juntos.

Y esta vez, se asegurarían de mantenerlo así para siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Gracias por pasarse por este fic, es la primera vez que escribo sobre mi pareja favorita, así que, espero que haya sido lo suficientemente bueno, agradecería de corazón sus apreciaciones. Nos leeremos en el siguiente trabajo (?_

* * *

 ** _My hero academia_** **© _Kōhei Horikoshi_**


End file.
